


The Ice To His Coffee

by anchovyy



Series: Of Wine and Coffee [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovyy/pseuds/anchovyy
Summary: "You could've stayed and had that bottle of wine with us instead of going to another bar, you know," the blond boy from earlier said as he took a seat in front of Johnny, chuckling."Ah, I wouldn't want to impose in your night out."Alternatively, a story where Johnny found out that going out for solo dining on your would have been anniversary if your ex hadn't cheated on you could turn out to be a great night after all.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Of Wine and Coffee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Ice To His Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the #30DayJohnJaeChallenge by [@JohnJaeFest](https://twitter.com/JohnJaeFest) on Twitter.  
> \- Was posted on twitter before but I just decided to compile it into a series on ao3 since I'm adding more stuff to this.  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anchovyy_).  
> 

Johnny was at a table for two in a prestigious upscale restaurant, the place had a long waiting list, most patrons needed to book at least 3 months in advance, and Johnny was one of them. He had booked the place to celebrate their second year anniversary with his partner but who would've been able to predict that the fucker would cheat on him with his friend - never had Johnny dropped anyone from his life so fast. 

As Johnny delicately ate his unnecessarily fancy plate of steak his eyes couldn't help but to wander around the premise. He noticed that a few people have been looking his way - probably gossiping on why he's alone here since this is a popular place for couples and very rarely does anyone ever come alone, especially with the way they avert their gazes when Johnny looks their way. Johnny of course does not care about other people's opinions, he's a successful man who can wine and dine himself, self-dating is a thing or whatever, he's pretty sure he saw an article somewhere on the web.

He sets his cutlery down to grab at his wine glass, gently swirling its content to aerate it before taking slow sips of the deep burgundy liquid. While enjoying his drink his wandering eyes met with another's, a man who from his looks seems to be a little younger than himself. And from this distance the man looked incredibly attractive as well - facial features both sharp and soft, blond hair neatly styled and clothes seemingly tailored fit. The pleasant view got even better as there is now a polite smile adorning the beautiful face, to which Johnny offered one as well. 

The man kept their gaze as he raised his glass towards Johnny before taking a sip and going back to his meal, joining the conversation of the table he was at. From what Johnny could see it seemed like a friends' gathering. It was a group of five people at the table, all smiling and laughing at whatever that was being said by the blond male now.

As Johnny was done with his meal, he called one of the wait staff over, asking for another glass of wine, his bill and the bill of the group of five. Johnny even decided to send over another bottle of wine to them as he noticed theirs were quickly emptying. Johnny doesn't show off his wealth and doesn't like to use it for personal gains but right now he couldn't help the urge to just treat the blond. 

As the staff brought him his wine and bill, Johnny made a swift payment with his black card, not even bothering to look at the amount. He took a couple of sips of his drink as he watched another staff approach the group's table, handing the bottle of wine over. Seeing the puzzled looks from the table made Johnny chuckle to himself. Noticing that the waitress was about to point at him, Johnny took this as his cue to quietly leave. He genuinely didn't want anything from them, he just wanted to show his appreciation to the fine specimen that the blond was was all. 

Right as he stepped out of the restaurant, the cold night breeze embraced him, cooling his warm skin and calming his nerves - it had been a while since he pulled such a move. After his last relationship Johnny had not been interested in anyone, at least not like this. The blond was beautiful to Johnny, seemingly delicate and warm even from the distance. He felt like he wanted to protect and care for him instead of feeling his usual attraction that had been purely from lust and need for the past couple of months.

Johnny walked along the road side, quickly shooting a text to his driver that he was ready to go home. He found a quaint little bar a couple of shops down and decided to get another drink while he waited and took a seat at the singular tables out near the roadside to keep an eye for his ride. It would probably take the driver about 30 minutes to get to him with the traffic.

Johnny leaned his head back, closing his eyes, taking in the sounds of the city. He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the sound of a chair being dragged near him. 

"You could've stayed and had that bottle of wine with us instead of going to another bar, you know," the blond boy from earlier said as he took a seat in front of Johnny, chuckling. 

"Ah, I wouldn't want to impose in your night out."

"Why'd you run out before we got to thank you?"

"I honestly just wanted to treat you. And your friends, of course," Johnny smiled, "I don't know why but I just got the urge to, so I did. No ulterior motives. Hence the running away, I guess. Didn't want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable."

"Well, even if you hadn't got us the wine and paid for our dinner, I would've gone over to talk to you afterwards anyways. I actually went out to look for you," the blond replied, holding out his hand, "I'm Jaehyun, by the way." 

"Good to finally put a name to the beautiful face," ever the smooth man, Johnny took Jaehyun's hand gently and kissed the back of it, "nice to meet you, Jaehyun. I'm Johnny."

Chuckling, Jaehyun pulled back his hand and daintily wrapped his fingers around the stem of the lone wine glass that was on the table, swirling the liquid gently and taking a whiff of it.

"You've good taste in wine, Johnny," he said before casually drinking almost all of it, not caring that he's drinking from a stranger's glass without permission, to which Johnny simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"You seem like a person who savours things and I would rather spend the night having you savour something else instead," Jaehyun drawled with a suggestive smirk, "only if you're into savouring me, that is."

Johnny couldn't help the short burst of laughter he let out. Here he was thinking of protecting the boy from his lust and carnal needs when Jaehyun himself was a wild one.

"My driver's almost here to pick me up, if you're sure," Johnny spoke after checking his phone.

"Looks like we're gonna be having more wine at yours then, Johnny," Jaehyun said as he finished the rest of the drink, tongue skimming the rim of it, taking in every drop of the burgundy liquid, eyes never leaving Johnny's. 

Johnny's phone buzzed, a text from his driver flashing on screen. 

"Let's go then baby boy, let me teach you some manners to not go drinking other people's drinks," Johnny said as he got up and headed straight to his car, not bothering to wait or look for Jaehyun as he knows the blond would surely be following him. They're gonna have a lot of fun tonight.

Right as the front door of Johnny's penthouse opened up, Jaehyun pulled him into a kiss. Gentle and unsure at first, but as Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's waist the boy grew bolder and began licking at Johnny's lips, tongue snaking it's way in, exploring the older's mouth and tasting the wine he drank prior.  
  
They both pulled back to regain their breath and to recollect themselves.  
  
"I would love to just jump into this, but I really need to take a shower first, I've been in this suit all day and it really isn't the most breathable thing," Johnny huffed.  
  
"Yeah, same. I wouldn't mind, honestly, but I get what you mean," Jaehyun replied chuckling a little, "mind if I use your bathroom too?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Johnny replied. Thankful that Jaehyun gets it. They're no longer teens that would just go at it. It isn't comfortable and definitely isn't hygienic. This isn't some porn fantasy where people would just go at it at the end of a long day.  
  
Johnny lets Jaehyun use the shower in his master bedroom and provided him with a spare towel and a change of clothes if the younger decided he needed them, while he himself went to use the one in the guest room, opting to just take a robe with him instead of clothes since he'll be naked again soon anyways.  
  
They had spent the ride over making small talks, learning surface level things about each other like their age, job, etc. and so far Johnny has taken a liking to the younger. He hoped they could make this more than a one night stand, but that will be a conversation for the next morning.  
  
After freshening up, Johnny made his way back to his room. As he reached the door he noted that the shower is no longer turned on and that instead the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. Smirking, he opened the door fully and leaned against the door frame, eyes lazily taking in the sight of Jaehyun in his bed. The younger is on his back, knees up and spread as he fingered himself shamelessly.  
  
"Couldn't wait, could you?" Johnny chided, slowly making his way to the side of the bed, arms crossed over his chest, eyes trained on Jaehyun's face.  
  
"Mmn, thought I'd prep myself first since you were not back yet," Jaehyun said, looking up at Johnny with faux innocence.  
  
Johnny hummed a response, fingers brushing Jaehyun's hair away from his forehead. He leaned down to kiss the younger's lips softly before pulling back and tapping the soft lips with three of his fingers.  
  
"Suck," Johnny's deep voice commanded.  
  
Jaehyun pulled his fingers out of himself and grabbed Johnny's wrist with both hands, enthusiastically sucking on elder's fingers. The sounds Jaehyun was making was obscene and it caused Johnny's dick to fully rise, a visible tent forming under his robe. Noticing this Jaehyun tugged at the robe's belt, thankful that Johnny didn't knot it properly as the robe flung open easily.  
  
Jaehyun moaned around Johnny's fingers as he eyed the man's body. It definitely exceeded his expectations. His eager hand moved up Johnny's strong thigh to his toned abs before dipping back down to his pelvis, palm feeling down the prominent V until it reached his ultimate destination, Johnny's beautifully hard dick.  
  
Johnny made a pleased sound in his throat as Jaehyun's fingers wrapped around him, giving it a teasing squeeze.  
  
"Let me suck it," Jaehyun panted, pulling Johnny's fingers out of his mouth with his other hand, "please."  
  
"Go ahead," Johnny said, moving closer to the edge of the bed as Jaehyun scooted closer.  
  
Jaehyun looked up at the standing man as he began licking the aroused member, paying particular attention to the head, poking and massaging the tip and slit with his experienced tongue.  
  
"Fuck, you look so pretty like this," Johnny groaned, clean hand grabbing the back of Jaehyun's head, "show me how good you can suck it Jaehyun."  
  
Hearing the challenging tone in Johnny's voice, he starts sucking on the man's head slowly before taking him deeper and deeper till Johnny hits the back of his throat and he swallows around him, earning a loud groan.  
  
"Fuck," Johnny huffs.  
  
Jaehyun bobs his head on Johnny's dick like his life depended on it, sucking and licking it the best he could.  
  
Johnny leaned over slightly and pulled Jaehyun's waist towards him, making the boy lay fully on his left side and lifting his right leg up.  
  
"Hold your leg up for me baby," Johnny said, grabbing Jaehyun's right hand.  
  
Jaehyun hooked his arm under his knee as Johnny instructed and thanked the heavens that he's on top of his fitness and flexibility otherwise this would be a very awkward and tiring position to be in.  
  
With Jaehyun spread out like this for him Johnny snaked his hand down Jaehyun's body, fingers lightly grazing over his hard cock as he made his way down to his stretched hole. Johnny's middle finger rubbed at the fluttering muscles, enjoying the whines Jaehyun let out around his dick before breaching in.  
  
Jaehyun was still rather tight despite his earlier prep, probably too brief and too little to really loosen up the ring of muscle. Johnny lazily moves his finger in and out, adding another after a while, scissoring and stretching the younger out more. Once Jaehyun starts moving his hips to meet Johnny's thrusts, he added another finger in, this time pistoning in and out harder and faster, trying to find that sweet spot deep in him.  
  
Jaehyun suddenly jerked away from Johnny, the older's dick falling out of his mouth with a pop as he gasp and moan when Johnny hits his prostate, body twitching slightly. It's been a while and Jaehyun is just really sensitive down there.  
  
Loving the reaction Johnny quickly got on the bed, and pinned the younger's waist down as he kept finger fucking Jaehyun, targeting his prostate each time.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, Johnny," Jaehyun gasped, "no, no, stop, I'm gonna come."  
  
"It's okay, you can come on my finger Jaehyun, no judgements here," Johnny leaned down to kiss the younger's lips softly.  
  
Jaehyun whined and wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss as he rutted down against the man's fingers that's abusing his prostate.  
  
"Just make sure you're ready for more rounds after," Johnny whispered darkly against Jaehyun's lips as he pulled back and moved down the younger's body, peppering appreciative kisses along the way before quickly taking Jaehyun in his mouth.  
  
A few sucks was all it took for Jaehyun to come down Johnny's throat, moaning loudly. Johnny swallowed all of him and made a show of licking him clean before straightening up and giving the younger a smirk.  
  
"Definitely tastes better than any of the finest glass of wine I've had."

________________________

Johnny slowly blinked his eyes open, getting adjusted to the low light in his room. He slowly turned over to look at the clock on his bedside table, the lit up numbers showing 13:30. Johnny ran a hand over face, trying to wipe away the sleep that's still clinging onto him. It has been a while since he slept in like this, normally he'd be up by 10 am the latest, no matter what time he slept or what he did, his body clock never failed him. Johnny was trying to figure out what could've caused this with his half woken up brain before remembering the sinful man he had met last night, Jaehyun.

With a groan, Johnny sat up on his bed, eyes taking in the state of his room - his robe from last night on the floor, a couple of pillows thrown across the room, and the empty space on the bed next to him. It makes sense for Jaehyun to already be gone by now, they never agreed to anything more than a fun night but Johnny had kind of hoped that after making the boy come multiple times last night - twice in bed and one last time in the bathtub - that maybe he'd stay over or at least left his phone number or something. 

Johnny got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He picked up the robe off the floor and lazily put it on, not bothering to put on anything else since he's home alone. He grabbed his phone, unlocking it and checking for any important emails or texts he needed to get to as he headed out to the kitchen for his daily start of the day cup of coffee. As Johnny was packing his portafilter with his favourite blend of coffee he heard a faint grunt from somewhere in his house. Odd, he thinks. There's no way anyone could've broken in without triggering his security system and no one knows his house's password except for two of his best friends who are currently out of the country for a couple's retreat. 

Johnny followed the source of the sound, it was coming from the direction of his house gym. Walking in, Johnny finally saw the source of the grunts - a shirtless man who is unmistakably in Johnny's grey sweatpants, deadlifting some weights. Said man had his back toward Johnny but the back profile is fresh in his mind, there's no mistaking who it was. 

"....what are you doing here?" 

The man startled a little as he was concentrating on his workout and didn't notice the older's presence. Jaehyun sets the weight down carefully on the padded floor, "I'm just lifting," he said before turning around to face the older, "can't you see? Don't you lift, _bro_." 

Chuckling at the response, Johnny's eyes followed a bead of sweat that was trailing down from his neck down to his toned chest and defined abs before disappearing into the sweats, "I can see that...just thought you left already since all your clothes and stuff were gone." 

"I thought about it," Jaehyun said, wiping his sweat with a towel as he walked closer to Johnny, "but I figured it'd be rude to just leave after how well you pampered me last night and thought maybe we should have some coffee today. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more since I wouldn't mind a repeat."

Jaehyun stopped in front of Johnny and grabbed at the front of the robe, straightening it out while coyly looking up at Johnny, "but someone is a heavy sleeper and sleeps till noon, so maybe now I'm questioning if I really want it or not." 

Johnny grabs at Jaehyun's waist and pulls the younger closer, "you just wore me out. It's been a while since I slept that good."

"Hmm, glad you had a good sleep then," Jaehyun replied, leaning in to give the older's plush lips a gentle peck, "I'm gonna go shower and we can go grab lunch, I'm paying this time tho," he continued before sauntering off to Johnny's room.

Jaehyun acted like he owned the place and Johnny honestly didn't know if he's turned on or scared of it - probably a mixture of both. Most people tiptoe around him and waited for his lead, so Jaehyun's confidence and brat-like tendencies were very refreshing. 

Johnny followed suit and got dressed while Jaehyun was in the shower. Once Jaehyun was done with his shower he simply ignored the man who was on his laptop answering some emails and went to the older's closet, raiding it as he pleased and picked out whatever he wanted to wear. Johnny lifted an eyebrow up at this boldness. Don't get him wrong, he was going to offer anyway, it's just rare that your one night stand would just go through your things like that unprompted. 

"What? I can't go naked, and I don't wanna wear yesterday's clothes," the blond said nonchalantly.

Humming a response, Johnny reads over his email again before clicking the send button and closes his laptop, "let's go."

________________________

Johnny took them to his favourite coffee shop, it was a cozy cafe, patronage small but loyal. They have fresh baked goods daily and the menu changes following whatever the chef felt like making on the day. Everything has been nothing short of scrumptious so no one minded the inconsistency of options. It's like a blind box, a surprise each visit. 

They ordered their drinks, two double shot americano with ice, and Johnny suggested for them to get one pizza margherita to share as well. Jaehyun was quick to stop Johnny from swiping his card at the till and the older pouted in defeat as he sighed and went to find a seat for them in a secluded little corner of the shop.

After a couple of minutes Jaehyun showed up at the table with their drink, "they'll send the pizza later," he said sliding into his seat.

They talked a lot over lunch and got to know each other more, conversing on deeper topics now compared to the one during yesterday's car ride. Having inhaled his coffee rather quickly at first Johnny had gotten himself another iced americano.

However the second cup of caffeine is now forgotten as he was absorbed into the conversation with the younger. The ice having melted down, leaving a layer of clear water on top, a stark contrast from the darker liquid at the bottom. 

Johnny now realised that Jaehyun is the ice to his coffee. A bright fresh addition to his life that will dilute the darkness and lessen the bitterness he's had.


End file.
